


indulgence

by leviadrache



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, M/M, it's like bwb (biting without blood), nothing graphic though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviadrache/pseuds/leviadrache
Summary: Tsukasa wondered if there was a way to help Ritsu with his tiredness and get him to work more seriously. Though the reply he got didn't surprise anyone, really.





	

Tsukasa's skin was close to perfect. Smooth, soft and so warm. All Ritsu didn't need to do more than run a finger over his cheeks to feel the blood rushing underneath this pretty surface. Laying flat on the mattress Anzu set up in their practice room, he could also feel Tsukasa's whole body shifting in his current position.

“How do we start?” His voice was steady, although his cheeks were rapidly heating up under Ritsu's fingers. Only when his fingers moved over to Tsukasa's parted lips, his determined expression faltered. “Ritsu-senpai!”

“Are you sure you're okay with this? I know you're a caring kid, but you shouldn't have to do this just for my sake.”

“I'm _not_ a kid.” Tsukasa looked offended. Not meeting Ritsu's gaze, he craned his neck and hesitantly added. “It's okay, so please have a good meal.”

“You're terribly formal, you know.” Ritsu grinned, carefully stroking strands of red hair out of Tsukasa's forehead. “It's funny.”

Being a naturally observant person, Ritsu was aware of his own faults: impatience, his childish way of whining around and, well, his general rudeness. But that knowledge was the reason why he deliberately took his time now, determined to watch and perhaps even soothe Tsukasa. He started with laying on Tsukasa, leaning his weight on his younger, chest against chest. With the tip of his nose, he traced patterns to the side of Tsukasa's neck.

Objectively speaking, necks were a very important part of their human body, strictly necessary to keep a person alive. If you thought about it longer, being entrusted with something so precious was overwhelming in a way. He couldn't help but appreciate the fact that Tsukasa would do so. A bite in the wrong place could lead to fatal injuries, maybe even death. Ritsu did already mess up once too. Mao was lucky that in the end, he got away with nothing worse than a small mark and his fear.

Yet, there Tsukasa was, willingly offering his neck to Ritsu. Being the curious underclassman he was, he didn't hesitate to scold Ritsu for his awful dancing in their practice session. Ritsu – being, well, _Ritsu_ – blamed it on anything but himself: his high age, the sun rays that found their way into their studio and, as usual, his tiredness. What he did not expect however, was for Tsukasa to tilt his head and ask if there was a way for him to help.

It was only natural to reach out for a gift that was sent his way, right?

When Ritsu pressed their lips together Tsukasa, the heir of that famous and prestigious family Suou Tsukasa _squealed_.

“What are you –“

“A sign of gratitude,” Ritsu said, amused about the reaction he got. “Thank you, Suuchan~”

With a huff, Tsukasa averted his eyes and tilted his head to the side. He probably meant to look offended, but the action just revealed his neck to Ritsu again, and that was really not something he could complain about. When he ran his hands over the sensitive skin that was presented to him, Tsukasa let out another surprised noise. While Ritsu promised himself to observe Tsukasa's reaction to make sure the first year was okay, that way maybe only half of the truth. It was hard to deny that he enjoyed watching those puffy cheeks turn red.

But while Tsukasa was certainly easy to get flustered, he did urge Ritsu to keep going. Reaching out to tangle his fingers in Ritsu's hair, Tsukasa clumsily pushed their lips together for a second kiss. Though everything about his actions was feather-light: how Ritsu could barely feel him gripping at his hair, the small sounds that slipped past his lips and the way he slowly moved them against Ritsu's. Then he pushes Ritsu's head lower, back to the spot at the side of his neck.

“You were hungry, weren't you? Feel free to go ahead.”

“Oh? Didn't know it was this easy to make Suuchan ask to get bit.”

“Stop joking, please,” Tsukasa muttered. “I just want to learn about this so I know how to help you when you're tired. Please work hard for Knights practice.”

“Yes, yes.”

That was his que, right? It turned out Tsukasa's skin was just as sweet as expected and it was far too easy to break the skin. While Ritsu was worried in the first moment, as Tsukasa shifted underneath him and gasped, but his hands that were still tangled in Ritsu's hair, urging him to go on.

“Ah, Ritsu-senpai -”

Although it took quite some will power, Ritsu pulled away from him. Looking down, it turned out to be quite a good decision. Tsukasa was biting his lips, flushed face and furrowed eyebrows. He seemed as if he tried really hard to stay composed and quiet. It was cute.

“You're such a good boy,” he nuzzled his nose against Tsukasa's, hoping to calm the other. “There's no need to push yourself that much, yes?”

Tsukasa nodded slowly, before he leaned up to press his lips to Ritsu's forehead. Moving lower, he nuzzled their noses against each other. His movements were hesitant in a way, clumsy and slow. To say Ritsu liked that inexperienced part about Tsukasa would probably be inappropriate and result in a scolding from Arashi, if he found out. But, hidden away in the secrecy of his own mind, it was okay if Ritsu thought so, right?

“Are you better now?”

Curious violet eyes stared into Ritsu's. If Ritsu was an even worse person, someone like Eichi or Izumi, he wouldn't be able to pull back from this warm sort body underneath him. He would trace the shape of those pointed collarbones, try to breath in the noises that left Tsukasa's mouth through a kiss, damn, maybe even leave marks on his pretty neck. But Ritsu was just Ritsu. He knew Tsukasa didn't belong only to him. Despite the red hair, Tsukasa was not Maakun after all.

“Perfectly fine,” Ritsu moved to lay besides Tsukasa, curling up against his side. “Thank you~”

Despite being his selfish senior, Ritsu knew that was a sign to stop. He wasn't the first choice fate had in mind for Tsukasa. 

But there was no way to be blamed for wanting to keep his warmth a little longer though, was there?

“D-don't just fall asleep! Hey, Ritsu-senpai!! You promised to work hard if I helped you! Ritsu-senpai?”

Okay, maybe there was a way to blame him. Though when he buried his face in Tsukasa's chest and after a few moments of silence, a hand started to stroke though his hair, falling asleep seemed way to tempting.

“That promise starts tomorrow? Won't you indulge me more for a little longer today~”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i just edited this after i got home from twelve hours of school, but like. going back to what matters in life: did u ever think abt kissing suou tsukasa bc l m a o


End file.
